New Year New Beginning
by coolchic79260
Summary: *One Shot* Who Knew New Year's Parties would really be unforgettable? Wade Barrett/OC


_Me: Hey Guys here's another new years one shot this time it's serious and I had it in my head for a while and wanted to write it down on new years so...Yeah enjoy everyone :D :D_

"Ok remind me why I have to go to your New Year's Eve party?" Ally asked as she was getting ready for Adam's New Year's Eve party

"Simple you're my sister almost all the WWE Superstars that I like and you like are going to be there." Adam said

"Even Wade?" Ally asked getting her hopes up

"Even Wade." Adam grumbled "I almost didn't invite him though."

"You're the best big brother ever." Ally said happily as she hugged Adam

"Damn I forgot my recorder so I can record that." Adam grumbled

"Ha ha you have no proof that I like you." Ally laughed sticking out her tongue out at Adam

"I wish I did though." Adam said "That way I can laugh when people think you like me."

"That will never happen." Smirked Ally "Never!"

"Sure it won't." Adam laughed as he left her room

"It won't!" Ally yelled from her room as she finished getting ready

"Ok if your brother makes an ass out of himself we're putting this up on YouTube." Laughed Natalie as her, Ally and Melina were hanging out at the party

"What about your brother?" Melina asked

"Please my brother isn't like that." Natalie smiled as she crossed her arms

"Well he was the leader of Nexus so anything is possible." Melina said

"Remind me to kill Phil later." Natalie said getting really mad

"Wade will get him." Ally said then she got mad "Like I'll get that bitch Alicia for being in Nexus herself!"

"Ally Natalie calm down its New Year's Eve and there's a party going on." Melina smiled

"You just want to get wasted." Ally Mumbled

"I heard that Copeland." Laughed Melina

"What are you going to do about it Perez?" Laughed Ally as she pretended to get in Melina's face

"Guys break it up." Natalie laughed getting in between them "Like Melina said it's a party so let's party."

"I'm talking to you guys so that's a party enough." Laughed Ally

"You're no fun Copeland." Laughed Natalie

"Shut it Bennett." Laughed Ally "Besides you guys know I'm not really into parties."

"We know so why did you go to this one?" Asked Natalie

"Simple one reason and one reason only your brother." Melina smirked and Ally looked at her "Come on Ally everyone knows you're in love with each other. I mean you'll do anything for him."

"You left Nexus for him for fudge sakes." Natalie said "And you leaving the most dominating group in the WWE Today for him. If that's not love I don't know what is."

"And you're completely loyal to him." Melina said "More loyal to him than Nexus."

"Well I basically joined Nexus because of Wade." Ally said

"See you're in love with him." Melina said

"And I can tell he's in love with you." Natalie said "You guys over at his house talking all night. Texting each other 24/7 spending a lot of time together. He hasn't done that with any of his girlfriends before he dated you."

"I guess we are in love." Smiled Ally "Hey I need to go to my room for a minute."

"Alright." Smiled Natalie "And hurry."

"I will." Ally smiled as she ran up to her room and laid down "This has been a good year sure Matt turned crazy but I found someone who cares a whole lot about me. My only New Year's Resolution is that Wade and I be together for a long time." Then she smiled and closed her eyes

A few hours later she was awoken by a knock on the door

"I wasn't sleeping Adam." Ally said sleepishly as she got up

"Ok one I'm not Adam and two sorry to wake you Ally." Wade said

"It's ok and come in." Ally smiled as her boyfriend came in and hugged him

"Got bored at the party?" Wade asked as he hugged her back

"No just came up here to think." Ally smiled softly

"About what?" Wade asked as they went to lay down

"About what happened this year." Ally smiled "It started off when my ex decided to be an ass and dump me, find a guy who I wouldn't expect to be the most caring one I have ever met, become the Diva's Champion and the Unified Diva's champion, Be in the most dominating group the WWE had this year, leaving because CM Sucks had to be the leader. But this was one of my good years."

"I'm glad." Wade smiled softly as he kissed Ally softly and she kissed back and they heard the count down

"Looks like we're missing a bunch of drunks counting down to the New Year." Ally laughed

"It doesn't matter." Wade laughed then got serious "As long as I'm around you when the year starts I'm good."

"You're so sweet." Ally smiled as everyone counted down to one and started cheering and Ally looked outside "Look they're setting off the fireworks. They're beautiful."

"That they are." Wade smiled then turned to Ally "But not as beautiful as you are Ally."

"You really mean that?" Ally asked as she smiled

"I know that." Smiled Wade as he kissed Ally softly

"So anything you want to do this year?" Ally asked while she blushed

"Yeah." Wade smiled as he gently grabbed Ally's right hand and got down on one knee and she gasped happily "Ally when we first got together I liked you a lot and now I really love you like really love you. I'm not really good with words since you're the first person I really love and I never done or asked this before so Ally?" He asked as he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a small diamond ring with the Diamond shaped like a heart "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god Wade." Ally smiled as tears came down her face "Yes I will."

"Oh thank you Ally." Wade smiled as he got up and hugged Ally tightly and he put the ring on her finger "You made me the happiest Man on earth."

"I'm glad Wade because you made me the happiest woman on earth." Ally smiled as her and Wade kissed softly and passionatly

_Me: Awwwww That proposal was so sweet :') Who knew that Barrett can be sweet? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
